warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Two Now Four
Author's Note A collab by Flameheart and Lokilog! We hope that you enjoy it! Prologue~''Lokilog: Beginning of the Beginning Our names are Logan, Julia, Sarah (who likes to call herself 'Cat Jedi') and Alex. Our story started with our love of Warriors and ended with the creation of rifts between our worlds. What worlds, do you ask? We'll get to that. But for now, let me tell you that we were given the task of saving the Clans, and that while it sounds impossible to actually happen... We'll also get to that later. The only thing that we can tell you right now, without telling you the whole story, is that the Warrior Cats ''do exist. They are always there, in different universe, always living their lives as we live ours. But the only way to get there is to be invited. And that's exactly what happened to us three years ago. Three years ago, we all had a dream that a StarClan cat named Snowstar visited us and told us to go to the woods near where we lived, and that it would answer all of our questions that we had about why, and also that he would have a task for us once we got there. So now, you're about to hear one of the most unbelievable, crazy, and amazing, stories that you've ever heard. So hang on. Because it's going to be a bumpy ride. Here goes nothin'. Chapter One~''Flameheart: Dreams "You had that dream, too?" Julia asked Sarah. She and the others nodded. "I say we go!" Alex declared; we all agreed. "Bring supplies food and water!" we all raced off to gather what we needed before nightfall That night Julia left a note that said: ''StarClan has called me, and left..... "Okay, here we go!" Sarah yelled and they all raced into the forest. Julia could hear the faint voice of Snowstar, "Keep going, young one." keep going.....ok "Snowstar says keep going!" Sarah yelled to the other they nodded soon the came to a stop to rest "You're here...rest" Chapter Two~''L0ki: Crystal Night Logan sped through the forest side by side with Alex, his short hair brushing against his ears. The soft yet echoing voice seemed like a entrancing thing, and it pushed Logan and his friends deeper into the forest. They came upon a fast-moving creek, and decided too search the bank, which was starting to overflow with water. "Over here!" It came from Julia, who was standing in front of a fallen tree - stripped of it's branches - that crossed over the creek. Everyone rushed over, and then carefully crossed; the tree's bark was very slippery. As they reached the other side, Logan looked through the dense woods, and saw the faint glow of... sunlight? ''No, it's not, Logan thought. It must be where we're supposed to go! It seemed that the Alex, Julia, and Sarah also saw it, because they began to run again, veering towards the glow. | ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ | Streamstar and Flightpaw dashed up the hill that lead to Fourtrees. A bright glow was emitting from the center, and was growing stronger by the moment. As they reached the top, they stopped and stared in awe. A yellow and while sphere of light was hovering above Great Rock, and a powerful gust of wind was being pushed out in all directions. | ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ | Alex and the rest of the group reached the edge of the forest... no, they didn't they reached a clearing that looked exactly like... Fourtrees? "What is this?" Sarah pondered as she started into the orb if light in the center. "I think it's Fourtrees," Logan replied. "But... it looks so run down!" He was right; the trees were leafless and their trunks and branches looked dead. Even the ground was cracked and rugged, and the large slanted boulder in the middle was cracked and had chunks of stone missing from it. "That must be the Great Rock," Julia told them, pointing. Well done, young ones. Everyone jumped at the sound of Snowstar's voice, which seemed to be coming from the glow in the center. Now, your task will begin. I don't know how long it will take, but it must be done. Good luck. Even though they don't know it, the Clans are depending on you. Chapter Three~''Flame: Unnamed "So....what should we do?" "I don't know!" "''guys.." "Well we can't just touch it!" "Yes we can!" "guys!" "Well what should we do then!" "How do i know you mouse-brain!" "guys!!!!!!!!" I bright flash went across the clearing and after that everything was silent Chapter Four~''L0ki: Portals Logan lay on the ground, not completely sure what just happened. His entire body hurt, and he couldn't bring up the strength to move. With monumental effort, he turned his head and saw three cats laying besides him. ''What the... He wondered where Alex, Sarah, and Julia were, but his thoughts were snapped back to the cats around him as they began to move. As his energy came back to him, Logan tried to stand, but fell down with his head in his paws. Wait, what?!?!? Then he realized what had happened. Or, at least, part of what had happened. Snowstar had turned them into cats, and... Well, Logan didn't really know what else. He groaned, and then heard a voice: "Hey! You! What are you doing here!" A cat leaned over him and asked, "You okay?" Logan groaned again, closed his eyes, and blacked out. | ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ | Streamstar was very confused. These four cats, half-dead it seems, come out of no where, with no scents on them, and at the time when a giant glowing orb had been in the sky. Flightpaw was leaning over one of them, and asked something, but Streamstar couldn't make out his apprentices' words. "Flightpaw!" he called. "We've got to get these cats back to Camp. Go back to Camp and get more cats!" as she raced off, Streampaw padded over to the cat Flightpaw had been standing over; he was a stripped gray tabby. He sighed and shook his head, as these cats looked like they were six moons old. Hm. | ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ | Streamstar padded into his den and collapsed. He had just finished carrying the gray cat back to camp with five other warriors, and he was exhausted. He has sent a patrol out to get and guard to rest of them; Whitefeather, their medicine cat had said that they were just in shock and would recover in a day or two. Then, Streamstar would have to decide what to do with them. "Streamstar! Streamstar!" Great StarClan, what now?! He lifted his head and poked it outside his den. Rainclaw stood outside, gasping for breath. "Streamstar! Those cats at Fourtrees... They're gone." "WHAT!?!?" "They're gone, Streamstar. I smelled some cat scent, but... They're gone." Chapter Five~''Flame'': Unnamed